The Party
by americaplusengland
Summary: This is what happens when you let immortal teens in a room of nothing but video games, sugar and fire works. *MAY CONTAIN SPANKING IN THIRD CHAPTER, REVIEWS ARE NICE AND warm and fuzzy* A slight pairing...i dont yet.
1. Chapter 1

Once again. It was that time of the year. It was happening and no one could ever stop it. This one was bigger than anyone has ever seen. It was louder and more filled with the scents of cooked good than any kind of party imagined.

North Christmas party.

This was going to be Jacks first time to go to one of these parties. Being alone for 300 years can have its bad sides when it came to things like that. He was very glad when he was first invited, about two weeks before the actual party but as time pressed on, worries and doubts charged in his mind.

What if they don't like me? What if I mess up? What if I annoy everyone around me? What if I can't even stand in the room without filling wrong? What if I'm alone again in a corner, staring, mobbing, and most importantly, depressed?

These are the doubts that filled Jacks mind. Over and over again it filled his mind and he couldn't stop them from leaking out every once in a while. He had talked to North about it. He seems like a father figure to Jack. North told him nothing was going to happen. He was going to have fun and their were other spirits just like him.

This made him feel happier but not all the way.

He day of the party came and the whole North Pole looked amazing. Every shined and glistened. The whole downstairs smelled like cookies and milk and eggnog while the up stairs smelled like fire and a type of flowery smell. The big Pooka probably out it there to take out the alcohol smell up there as well. North and his alcohol.

Downstairs looked like wonderland. Everything from the main entrance to the beam poles above were decorated in christmas lights and streamers. Most of the colors were red and green. Every once in a while there would be a hint of blue, to balance it out. About half of the rooms walls had tables lined up against with with snowy and shimmering table cloths. Most were cloth but on the ends they were more plastic. It was most common for those to get dirtier than the others for some reason. Don't blame the food, blame the people at the end of the party to drunk to care what happens and destroys that part most often. The food was lined up with very beautiful and handmade craftsman ship of plates and bowls. It had cookies to fruit cake to vegetables, requested by tooth and bunny. There was mostly just snacks but the main course. Norths parties always had to have a main course no matter what. It was at least ten turkeys and ten chickens. There we're small peanut bowls on tables as well. In the far corner was a big Christmas tree for the Youngers to play with. Each ordinate would move in a specie way when touched. It occupied a lot of the company. Even the elders couldn't help but touch them. It was just so much fun.

Upstairs was much similar but the that much food wasn't up here. Manly just little bowls full of M-n-Ms, Skettles and small chocolate bars. This part of the party was manly for the older spirits. They had a bar of here for cocktails and beers. There was a pool table up here and a warm fire place with trees and a village, much like a Russian village, carved into it. It looked beautiful with the small ornaments hanging from it like glass balls and the occasional Christmas tree. There was even a small gingerbread man. In the corner of the room was a large Christmas tree for the on lookers who were admiring the beautiful tree instead of the Youngers who would want to touch it. He had a tree for them downstairs where it was filled with objects that you can touch and it does something. Thank you Hallmark. Next to the pool table was a plastic table with cups lined in triangles and a bag of ping ball balls. Oh no. The game. North once lost that game and he almost fell on top of Jack. He was playing against Bunny. Bad choice.

Now, there was a room that wasn't meant for the party at all, that's why it's not listed to go there. It's a room all the way down the left wing hall with two big double doors. It was marked off. So what. It was filled with a large screen TV with the latest gaming gadgets. There was a WII, Xbox, play station. He even had an old Nintendo one. The one that looked like a box and you would have to blow into the cartridge. There was a big fluffy couch in the middle of it and on the far left was a big fridge with soda, snacks and...beer. The room was big about..oh...maybe...20 feet tall and 40 feet wide. It was really big. No one knows but north. He messed up when he was building the place and he had the room twice as big as it was suppose to be. Above the TV was another level with a fire place and tons of chairs and a fire place. North called it the kissing corner. There was also a lot of books right there and a lot of blankets. In the back was a closet full of nothing but...guess what...fire works. Yup. New years eve fire works. The BIG ones.

But this is just to describe the place, let me tell you what happen on this special day to our favorite winter spirit.

Jack sat downstairs with some of the younger spirits. He was having a very nice time just being there. Not many people had shown up just yet but he knew people from every inch of the globe was coming so, to occupy the time, whenever a kid like spirit came in, he would go play with them.

Many people enjoyed him being there. It lightened up the place. More laughs and giggles came out and tons of more people stared to pour in. More than jack could ever think of. None of them really surprised him though. They were always older than him and he would most likely play with the little kids. The kids were the REAL spring spirit. She was a little girl name May. Such a sweet child. Then there was the spirit of color. His name was Rain. Odd name for a boy but he liked it. He seemed to be like him.

At ten the party was in full motion because a certain guy Tooth has her eye on came through the door. Fool. April fool. He was taller than Jack, seemed a bit older but his maturity was the same. He was just another goofy ball like himself. Tooth has a strange addiction to men who act like boys.

Jack just chuckled as the two knocked it out on the dance floor. He was running around without anymore doubts anymore. That was...until a group of teenage looking spirits came through the door. The Adam summers, David pumpkin, Kevin leaves, and then the twins. The most annoying and funniest twins around. They were Fools siblings. Adele and Hal fool. They always make fun of their old brothers name because it becomes to a girl.

Jack stopped giving May a piggy back rid and then moved over to them...come on Jack just greet yourself. Before he could even get close enough to hear them they started running toward him. They surrounded him.

Adele spoke first. "are you Jack Frost?" she asked looking up at him. He nodded. Then David spoke, " how old are ya Jack?" of course this David character must be older than him. "I'm roughly about 317 years old" Jack stated as he peered at Adam. Him and Adam knew they were opposite season but that didn't matter right now. "well..." Adam said, " congratulations on becoming the first spirit to be a guardian!" they were all talking so fast, well save Kevin. He didn't think he liked him too much.

" come on Bunny, let us go upstairs!"

"no!" slam.

"damn it"

For about an hour, the group of teens tried hard to get in with the elders but soon forgot about it and just went downstairs to mess around with people. For an hour it was going well till it struck midnight. Something sneaky in the other teens eyes decided to glow. Jack had no idea what was happening.

The group started to slowly edge their way to the left wing hall way. Jack still didn't know what was going on. He finally went over to Hal. "hey what are you guys doing?" he asked.

" we're trying to get to the big room. You know the one with all the cool stuff in it."

Jack stood their, a little confused. Why do they have to catlike that to get in there. He could jus- oh wait...that's why. After a moment of thought he told his small gang to stop moving and he'll be back in a moment. He flew up the upstairs where bunny almost attacked him if he didn't scream out Norths name.

" calm down kangaroo, I just wanted to tell North that me and couple of my friends want to go check out my room...god!"

North had the Cupid sisters in each hand. "ok jack" he didn't even care. "yeah...whatever"

Bunny wasn't convinced at the least.

He flew back down and his little group was still a little confused. "my rooms down here...I can lead you down there. I told him I was going to take you to my room and check something out. They are so stupid sometimes" he said to them and they all had grins on, even Kevin.


	2. Chapter 2

The group of teenagers were moving forward to their destination. Jack couldn't believe that he lied to North and he couldn't believe he actually BELIEVED him! He bit his lips as he saw his group of friends all happy. Oh jack was so easy to to make friends and than do anything to keep them like that.

As they went down the halls and then found the big double doors. He smiled to himself and then he smiled to Adam and then David and then maybe Kevin. The twins were to excited to say smile back. They opened the doors and jack was almost blown away. This was the mistake room. The room all teenagers thinks about. An immortal teens dream.

The first thing he heard was the twins jump in and then start arguing what video game to play first. Adam went over to a corner of the room and brought out his iPod and then one of those portable umm oh what was it called again? Oh yeah an IHome. He plugged it in and then him and David started arguing what song to listen to first. It was totally obvious who was winning though. David was so scary that he won and they listen to 'This is Halloween' by Danny Elfman from the movie The Nightmare before Christmas. Kevin went straight to the bar and started cracking a beer and started chucking it.

Jack was the last to enter the huge room. He shut the door behind him. This was the first time he ever entered this room even if did have his room right next to it. He had never set foot in here and now he did. And now he was pretty happy to be in here. So many pranks he could play now. Oh yeah. He flew over to the video game selection, seeing how the twins were just going to argue till they go into a wrestling match.

Jack sighed. "hey David, wanna play with me?" he asked him. He took it as an innocent meaning for playing a video game but it looks like David didn't. He smiled and walked over to him. "well I guess if you wanna play we should to the top floor!"

Jack didn't really get what he meant. He thought that this was pretty good to be honest but this was his first time so he just sat up. "well ok so what game do ya wanna play" he said looking at the video game collection. David didn't see that. He took it as being shy.

He grabbed Jacks hand and then flew him up to the top floor. Adam took the opportunity to switch songs. He turned to him. "ass." " creep" David just flew it off as him and Jack went to the top floor. Jack thought they were going to play video games...he guessed wrong.

There wasn't even a tv up here. He was set down on the ground and David didn't let go of his hand. Jack was getting a tad bit nervous. Jack looked around a little confused. David took him over to one of the seats. "hey David why are we up here? I thought you said you wanted to play a vi-umh!" he was cut. David put his lips to his.

If jack had all the sense in the world he would have smacked him right there. His eyes were wide and he dropped his staff right there. Jack shivered a bit as the lips still stayed pressed to him. If his lips didn't taste like sweet spices he thought that he might of pulled away but for some odd reason...he didn't. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed back. A wolf whistle was heard through out the whole place. Jack blushed in place and pulled away. Adam was right there watching over the curve and Jack blushed more, burying his face in David's jacket. Oh god.

David glared at him and then threw something that sounded like a shoe at him.

"hey you fucking idiot that hurt! Now I got your fucking foot print on my face!"

Yup...totally shoe.

After Adam and David's little fight which was just them slapping each other, the twins pulled them apart. They pulled Adam to come play with them with baseball on the WII and Jack pulled David back up the curve. He might of, sort of, maybe kept kissing him. Oh well. Well he was at least determined to have his number by the end of the night.

But Kevin...he was starting to get drunk off his ass.

David carried Jack to the seats next to the fire and then sat down on the velvet seating. Jack sat on his lap, like he knew him forever and this was normal, and started kissing him once more...but you didn't hear it from me. David wrapped his large arms around his thin waist and pulled him closer. Jack allowed for his hands to be wrapped around and then start to play with his black locks that had a nice little pinch of green at the end. It was soft and straight but there was a few pieces that couldn't help but very curly. Jack thought it was cute. After a minute he pulled away, breathless. He leaned his forehead against his. "you know," he whispered," I meant to play a game in a video game~" David went pale. Jack started to laugh. "but I like this game better~" they went back to kissing.

On the bottom, Hal was beating his sister and Adams ass in baseball but when it went to bowling, Adele was the master. Adam felt a little mad because he was older and he couldn't beat either of them in anything but when the two were fighting over what game to play they accidentally pressed ping pong ball. Adam smirked. He was good with that kind of stuff. He started to beat their asses in the game. It was Adele vs. Adam and of course Adam won to 26/4. He laughed in victory, sending little flames off his head. Then it was Hal vs. Adam. Hal was so determined to beat the shit out of his friend in the game but he lost but not without cause. He played very good to a 28/24. They congratulated each other on a good game. That was till Hal decided to shock Adam and then start in fight with each other on the floor. It ended in a frenzy on the floor with a lamp knock over. The song, Colors of the Rainbow. ( don't know artist)

Now Kevin was all by himself but that doesnt mean he's not going to have his own little adventure. He had about seven beers and then a few more tequila shots. He then had a few sodas mixed with a butt load of sugar. He then had about five more beers and by this time he acting like a crazy man. He was stumbling around and then remember what he found last year. He smiled wickedly as he had to lean against the pure marble island. He then staggered to the other side of the room, getting glances from Adam.

"to Kevin! Whee you going?" he asked him as the fall spirit thought it would be good to start flying. Adam had to get out of the death crushing hold by the twins to go over and help him up.

" Kevin, what do you want!?" he asked him as they flew to the top, making an already blushing Jack blush even more. He stopped in the middle of his kissing and hid his face once again in David's jacket. David sighed and petted his hair. "could you guys leave!? Me and Jack were getting to the good part!"

"I thought we were already doing the good part~" he whispered to him in his jacket. David chuckled which in return, made Jack chuckle.

Kevin pushed off Adam to walk over to the back of the room, falling half the time there, ( no pun intended) by this time the twins were done with their fight and flew up there to see what was happening.

"hey what are you doing, Kev!" they both asked at the same time.

Kevin ignored him and looked into the closet. Yes! It still held the fireworks. He got one of the big ones and then was about to go give it to Adam it go snagged on something. He looked at it and pulled hard. It looks like he pulled to hard because it ripped a hole in the little tube and a small trail of powder trailed from the fire work. He then went over to the sitting couple.

" y-you know what j-jack, -hic- , you're an okay guy -hic- you know. Y-ou're an o-okay guy." he smiled at him and then patted him on his back. Jack smiled at him. He had a little bit more blush on him. "thanks David" he then saw the fire work.

He remembered in his early years of trying to break into the work shop was on new years eve. He saw the people stand on the roof and set them off into the sky. He remembered the cheers and the laughing and the happiness. He then remembered the loneliness that it also had to him. He knew that none of them would go over to him and go ask him to join. He knew he would never be able to light one on fire and see it say his name in the sky. He would never hear the cheers from his never known friends. It broke his heart. He remembered he had to build an igloo and start crying himself to sleep for a whole week. It was horrible.

He snapped out of it when he was given a huge slap on the back by Adam. He moved jack off David's lap and then move him over to the window. Kevin joined, with David's and the twins helped come over there. Kevin gave Jack a wink. David stopped on his foot. Jack chuckled which cause the whole group to also chuckle along with him. He sighed that those times were gone and now what he had were friends and now...even a possible boyfriend. He blushed looking at him.

He was snapped out of it once more when Adam lit his finger on fire in front of him. "ok jack since this is your first time we want to give you the first try of lighting the first firework." Kevin nodded like an idiot. Kevin placed the firework, which was still spilling powder on the floor, in front of him. Jack took the finger.

-mean while in the upstairs-

North being the player he was whenever drunk was making out with one of the ladies around his arm while the other one was getting edgy and started tucking on his suspender. He took off his jacket and shirt while playing strip poker. He was too drunk to care anymore.

"ladies, there is enough North to go around"

The ladies giggled madly and started kissing him more on the cheek.

Bunny was in the corner of the room where he was still brooding. He still couldn't feel right about jack just leaving like that. He knew he was a little anti-social but gosh. It was only three hours and the boy didn't wanna be around other people. Bunny sighed. Maybe he was just over thinking. He did say he had a few friends to see his room. Maybe it was a little too much for him.

Bunny sighed. Maybe he just needs to get use to it.

He leaned against the window, watching the outside world become bitter cold and that he had to walk through that to get home. Stupid drunk north.

He looked out the window and then closed his eyes. Calm don't bunny, let's just enjoy the party. He was jus pt about to when all of a sudden he felt a cold gust of wind. Damn it Jack. He opened to his eyes to look across the room to yell at the spirit but when he opened them something else caught his eyes. A light out a window, a Jack and a fire work. Oh shit.

He ran out of the room till he reached the bottom room so he suddenly made a hole and to to the room. It was faster.

-back to that shit-

Jack was about to light the fire work and give off its beautiful sparks of joy when under his feet he could feel the floor start to move violently. Then right behind him was a hole and out came a bunny.

It was like slow motion. Every happened in a matter of five seconds.

Jack turns around to see an angry bunny while the hand on the other fire type moves down and it lights the firework. Once lit the fire goes inside and then back out because there's no pressure and the fire starts to move down the mountain of powder on the floor than it goes down a trail. In the last second of salvation, bunny moves his foot to knock out the last bit of powder so it doesn't hit the other fireworks.

Once his slow motion life turn back to normal he say the meanest bunny ever in the face of the earth.

" shit"


	3. Chapter 3

The sheer horror in the group of teenagers and then the shown anger in the elders eyes were enough for them to start crying but they didn't. They stood their ground. Thank god jack was near the window because everyone was behind him so when they turned around he was in the back. He was being blocked by Adam while Kevin was holding on to me and then David grabbed my hand. Oh no I'm going to blush again. The twins were in the front looking dead in the eye with the elder.

Kevin, being drunk as fuck right now, started laughing. He tucked at jack in which he was just

pulled back to David's side.

"looks like we got a new m-member!" he cheered like he was happy for him being there. We are doomed. Kevin stumbled out of the little group and went over to go hug him as if it was an old friend but was just pushed back with Bunnys paw. He wasn't having any of this tonight.

"every one, out right now!" he said and the group fled. Jack had to hide in with the group. But was pulled back when a steady law was out on his shoulder. "not you Jack" he gulped. Everyone had left, save for david who gave Jack a light kiss on the head and then left last. It left a light blush to go across his face.

Bunny stared down at the youngest guardian who was now swirling his staff in his hand and was looking down. Bunny took him by the shoulder and gently sat him down by the fire place. Bunny sat down next to him and the anxiousness and the stiffness attacked Jack. He didn't know what to do.

Bunny didn't say a word, he didn't move, it didn't even look like he was breathing. This long torment lasted for about five minutes before he was startled with a big and grumpy sigh.

" Jack" came out the words from the Aussies mouth," what in the world were you doing? You could have seriously hurt someone. " oh no here it comes. The yelling. And then the pride. "if it weren't for me busting yer sorry arse you could 'ave blown up the damn place!" Jack started to feel a knot form in his heart. He felt stupid for even considering doing something like that. "for starts your not even allowed in this room. And I bet all you had to do was ask north if you use it and he would gladly say yes but no. You had to go about and lie to us. Why do you want to do that to us?"

He hung his head down in shame of what he did. He could start to feel a tear want to run down his face from the yelling. He could feel his heart break. He hurt his fellow guardians. He could have hurt or possibly killed his new friends. He lied, he was ashamed and now Bunny was even more mad at him. And worst of all...

" you broke our trust...again!" Bunny said raising his arms in the air. "if you keep doing stuff like that, how are we suppose to trust you!" Jack didn't dare say a word.

"you're just lucky that I'm not going to tell North about this" Jack moved his head up to look at bunny. He wasn't going to tell? Jacks heart felt like it was lifted a bit and then he wanted to hug Bunny with a big thank you but then a scowl was still on his face. Something told him that it wasn't over yet. "but that doesn't mean that you're not going to go without punishment."

Yup...knew it. He looked back down. "ok" was a strained message he sent out.

"now don't sound like that, frostbite. You should have known if you do something like this that you can't always get away with it. So you have a choice. You either get your staff taken away for three days"

Jacks heart hurt when he said that his staff was taken away from him. He clung to it, near his heart he didn't even know how to function without it. It was a part of him. Every since when pitch broke the staff it left a big scar on his heart. The pain that it caused was horrible and he never wanted for that to happen again. He needed it near him 24/7. He shook his head at bunny, his legs propping up to lean against his chest.

Bunny sighed. "I thought not so I have another choice. You can keep your staff with you but...you have to be given a spanking" bunnys tone was low and the only sound heard through out the whole room was the sound of Jack heart beat increase madly. That and the fire crackling.

"a...what?" he asked if he heard that right.

"a spanking. You know...where I put you over my lap and spank your butt. "

Jack heart stopped function for a second and gulped hard. What would hurt more? Spanking over bunnys lap or staff token away for three days? Well if his staff was taken away he couldn't make snow but he could at least sit up right and face no the embarrassment with being weak like that in front of bunny. On the other side, if he got the spankings, he could still be able to pull a prank back on the kangaroo but it would be so uncomfortable to sit. He was going to say staff but something told him no. If he didn't have his staff he felt lost but spankings hurt. The only time he ever got one was when he first became a spirit.

-flash back-

He had first heard of the work shop and the young spirit wanted to get a good look around the place. He was still working hard on his flying skills and his name was already spread around. He thought that maybe the old man would be nice to him because they both shared the same month, winter.

He was flying good for a few minutes before he lost balance and went tumbling into an open window. He went crashing down onto a hard wood floor and the sound next to him wasn't good. It was the sound of fire crackling and ice breaking. Oh shit. He looked up. OH SHIT!

The room he landed in was the private work shop and he had just crashed the newest model for the toys and in the far left was a very struck down and angry Santa Clause. He gulped. He was in so much trouble.

Jack tried explaining himself but by then North was so mad at him that he rolled up his sleeves, locked his door, got out the naughty paddle and started spanking Jack for what he didn't. He then shooed him out.

That paddle hurt too.

-end of flash back-

He bet North never even remembered that night. It was so long ago. He looked down at his staff and it almost looked like it was crying because of the fire place. He didn't want him to leave. The poor thing had been with Jack since forever. He made the toughest choice in the world.

" spankings..." he said in a low and quiet voice. Bunny almost jumped at the sound seeing that he didn't speak for about a good three minutes. Bunny sighed and then moved over to sit next to the spirit.

" ok then" he said in an Aussie voice. He tried hard to hide a smirk.

Jack laid his staff on the sofa and didn't dare show his face. He sighed hard and then turned over so he was turned the Bunnys way. He then, terrified, laid his body across bunnys lap and then moved his arms to cover up his face.

'no tears frost! No tears!' he thought to himself.

Bunny wasn't about to punish the child out of rage but more of a fatherly/brotherly state. He didn't want to see the person he thought of a brother to get hurt. He laid a hand on his back and Jack shuddered, like he was about to strike down on his back. Bunny would never do that, thats just cruel. He moved his hoodie just a little up and the air that struck down on Jack scared him.

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you Jack but it's for the greater good" he said as he started to gently pull down his pants and then his boxers showing a bit plump bottom. Bunny sighed at what he had to do. Jack was so scared and nervous. He hope this wouldn't hurt their friendship between the two. He really liked being with him though he never would admit it.

Just as Jack thought he wasn't going to get hit, a harsh smack landed on his right cheek sending pain to Jack and then a scream come out of him. Bunnys ears just curled down. He didn't like that sound. Bunny had to keep going if he ever wanted for him to learn. He then landed another smack to his bottom

Smack after smack after smack to that ass and all he could think of was the look on Jack face when it landed. He felt so guilty for doing this.

Jacks ass was a nice pinkish color by now and jack was trying to hard no to start crying or even let a tear shed from his face. His face was nice and red. He was all sad and he didn't want to show off his weakness to bunny. Every once in a while he would look back to see him with a sad face and then another spank.

He should have chosen the staff. These hurt like fuck. It was about three minutes into it and he was on the edge of crying likes kid. He hated this so much because he didn't feel like he was going to stop any time soon.

At this time the spanks were on individual cheeks but the last five were placed on both cheeks and then the last two right on his sit spots and thighs. Jack couldn't hold it in anymore and started crying hard on bunnys leg.

"OW ow ow ow stop ok ok! I learned my lesson. Ow ow, please stop...please" he said between tears and sobs. Finally. Bunny stopped his swats and let the very guilty and young guardians cry over his lap. He needed it. Bunny sighed that it was don, he didn't have to hurt his brother anymore.

For about five minutes he let him cry out hard over his lap. He pulled down his hoodie and then pulled up his pants, gentle over the sore spots on his ass. After the loud screams and crys were done, Bunny picked up Jack in his arms and let him cry the last few on his fur covered chest. Jack clung tight to his fur with the last few sobs. Bunny stroked s hair, his back and whispered things in his ear. "it's ok..it's over...it's done"

Jack was still mumbling things like " I'm sorry" and " I didn't mean for that to happen" he said as his tears froze on his fur and he cuddle close to him. He felt hot and that was uncomfortable for him. He liked it nice and cold. Thank god for being a winter spirit the hotness went away fast but the soreness was still there.

A good ten minutes passed by before Jack stopped crying and just laid there on his chest.

"in sorry bunny...I didn't mean to hurt anyone" " Shh frostbite, I know, I know...now...I don't want to ruin the mood or anything but" he grabbed his staff and handed it to him. " that really cute boy were holding hands with is still behind the door and he sounds like he's about to ring my neck if I don't let you up soon." he chuckled.

Jack blushed hard. "promise you won't tell the others about this...or...him" he blushed hard saying that. "I promise. Now you better get going. I can hear one of the other girls trying to take him." jack bulged up, about to smash through the door but he stopped himself.

Bunny didn't notice stop and was about to return to the party before he felt a pair of cold lips touch his cheek. "thanks bunny" he then zoomed off to find that David was actually at the door with the others.

Bunny blushed and just made a hole to go back to the upstairs room where north would be covered in ladies by now and lipstick. Sandy would be in a corner with one of the girls. He would be covered in noting but red lipstick. Once they lost him after the party and he was covered in lipstick from head to toe and his hair was unruly mangled with seashells and seaweed.

-later that party-

The twins screamed at their brother. "BROTHER WE WANT TO GO HOME!" April and tooth were making out in a corner. He shooed them with his hand. Jack and David were dancing and Adam was flirting with one of the older women.

Then someone gave bunny too much chocolate. Oh fuck.


End file.
